


Breathe Easy

by kate7h



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-War, surveying the world, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out travelling, mapping the world as they go, Mikasa wakes up to a peaceful morning beside her best friend. Post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Valentine's Day promtp from tumblr for a 'wake up kiss' <3

The sun was rising, spreading the light across the grassy field they were camped out at the edge of. Mikasa had been awake for a while now, but she was squashed between Sasha and Eren in her bedroll, so she was content to stay where she was. The morning was crisp and they were warm, and it's not like they had anything other than riding their horses further south, mapping the area.  _ Surveying, heh. _ She pressed herself deeper into the blankets, rubbing her cold nose into Eren's shoulder. This was fine. Everyone around her was still asleep and sometimes Mikasa wished her body would let her sleep in more. 

Warm and tired and slightly bored, she propped herself up, leaning her chin in her hand to look at the sleeping boy next to her. Eren's mouth was open slightly, his face smooth of any residual worry lines. It was better to be outside the walls, exploring the world like they'd always talked about, but he still had his moments. Replacing bursts of anger with bouts of sadness and self-blame. Really, they all had issues to deal with like that, and that was fine. As long as he knew in the end, none of that was his fault. But at least the Titans were gone now. There was no more monsters to steal their family and comrades away and leave them awake in the night, the names of the fallen stuck in their nightmares forever. 

Mikasa shook those thoughts away. It was best not to dwell on them. And she'd found that if she needed to dwell on them, doing that with someone else helped a lot, (although it had taken quite a bit of effort for her to actually be able to do that.) Turning her attention back to Eren, she reached out to brush some of his hair from his face. He twitched, fidgeting himself into consciousness. Mikasa would've liked to let him keep sleeping, but if he insisted.

She leaned down, pressing her lips softly to his, waking him up the rest of the way. She rejoiced in the fact that they were in a place where she could do this, and he to her. Honestly, she'd never been more at ease with her childhood friend than these past few months, the peaceful times letting them grow together in such a way.

"Mmmpf…" he muttered against her. She pulled back with a smile as he rubbed his eyes. "Mn 'time is it?"

"Sunrise," Mikasa whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else. There was hardly any time when they could have a moment alone. 

He groaned dramatically. "Why you always gotta wake up so damn early?" he muttered through a yawn.

"It's a curse," she replied. 

"One you gotta share with me, I suppose?"

"Naturally. You looked way too comfortable."

"Jerk," he mumbled, pushing at her arm.

She laughed lightly, laying her head down again. He shifted, moving so that he was facing her, still rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you. I didn't intend to," she whispered quietly, her face heating up a bit.

Eren opened his eyes again, giving her a disbelieving look. "Really? Then what the hell was this?" He demonstrated, leaning his lips to hers, kissing her once more. Mikasa smiled against him, reaching her fingers up to hold his face closer.

She would've been happy to lay there, kissing him as quiet as possible, but she couldn't always get what she wanted. Behind her, Sasha shifted against her back, then flung arm over her that smacked her in the ear. Mikasa pulled away with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she carefully pushed Sasha's arm back. When she turned back to Eren, he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Shut up!" Mikasa hissed at him, trying to hold in her own laughter. Just what they needed was to wake up anyone else.

"Sorry sorry," Eren mumbled, pulling her close again until their faces were a few centimeters apart. "Where were we?"

Mikasa smiled with a sigh. "Hey Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Your breath smells terrible."

Eren snorted. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments are super appreciated <3


End file.
